Bright yet dense
by flyingleafbunny
Summary: In which Brendan invites May to the Litleonids meteor shower


_"Why don't you invite May? I'm sure she'll love to go"_

The words Brendan's parents said upon giving the tickets still rings in his mind as he wonders why he has to invite May out of all people to the Litleonids show. Not that he'll admit it but May is really the first person he thought of inviting. He also thought of inviting Wally or Lisia just in case but he knows they're too busy anyway. Shaking off his nervousness, Brendan knocks the door in front of him.

"Coming" The sound of footsteps get closer until he saw May's cute face. The nervousness that Brendan felt earlier took hold of him once more.

"Oh Brendan, what brings you here today?" May said curiously while tilting her head in a cute manner.

"..." Brendan couldn't find the words to say to his neighbor and just stood there awkwardly. Finally mustering the lost courage, he showed May the tickets his parents gave him.

"My dad gave me these tickets because he has something to do at the Gym today." Brendan said without looking at May in the eyes and while failing to hide the blush on his face.

May then scanned the tickets and was surprised to see what it was for. "Wait, isn't this for the Litleonids meteor shower show that got sold out in just a few days? I'm surprised your dad managed to snag these."

Brendan huffs his chest with pride. "Well, being the son of a Gym Leader has its perks."

May sports a mischievous grin on her face, making her look almost like a Skitty, "You're asking me out on a date."

"T-that's not it. I c-couldn't think of anyone else to invite." While it is partly true, Brendan realizes that he had really meant to invite May in the first place.

"Okay then." May said while smiling mischievously. "I better get ready for later. I'll put on my best outfit. I wouldn't want to look bad after all."

The door to May's house finally shut and Brendan stood awkwardly, thoughts of May trying various outfits before their "date"

"I'll show you who can tease better. Just you wait." Brendan declare with determination to himself as he marches back home.

* * *

Later that evening, Brendan has found himself in front of May's house once more. At home, he concoted a scheme to get back at May for all her teasing. He planned to challenge her to a race to Mossdeep City. What May doesn't know is he plans to use his Latios and have him Mega Evolve to give himself an edge. After all, Latios is fast at taking him to places.

"Sorry to have kept you waiting." May said as she opened the door to her house. Brendan just put a palm to his face as May's "best outfit" is just her regular outfit. Not that Brendan has the right to complain since he also wore his regular outfit, albeit just the new one he hasn't used yet

"Best outfit, huh?" Brendan said dryly.

"This is one of my new outfits. I haven't used it yet." May simply states while twirling to show off. "Besides, my usual self is my best outfit. And you're one to talk." May points at Brendan's getup.

_Bull's-eye_, Brendan thought as if May read his mind.

_Okay, time to put the plan in action_.

"Say May. Why don't we play a little game?" Brendan challenged, as if they're about to begin a Pokemon battle. "Let's race to Mossdeep City using our Pokemon."

"Interesting. And what would the wager be?" May nodded while listening to his words.

_Now comes the fun part_. "Okay, the loser has to do whatever the winner says until the end of the day. Deal?"

May thought for a few seconds before agreeing. "Deal."

_Good. She took the bait. _Brendan was sure he already won as he released Latios from his Pokeball. But soon after, he saw that May released Latias presumably in the Pokeball she held._ How in Arceus did she manage to get Latias?_

"Hey, no fair." Brendan whined childishly as May pet Latias. He had expected that she'll use her Swellow since it is the only Flying type Pokemon that Brendan saw that May used, judging from their last battle.

"You forgot that two people can play at this game." May had a smug smile on her face while boarding Latias. "You said to use our Pokemon. You didn't say which Pokemon we aren't allowed to use."

_Good point_. Brendan thought defeatedly as he boarded on Latios. _Well, at least I can Mega Evolve Latios. _Brendan thought as he still has an ace up his sleeve.

Once in the air, Brendan activated Latios's Mega Stone and soon, Latios's form had changed. He now looks sleeker and faster.

"Well?" Brendan smugly asks, almost as if to challenge May to top that.

May had an unimpressed expression on her face. She turned to her Latias and both nodded in a silent agreement. Then, she raised her hand and activated Latias's Mega Stone. Now, Latias looks nearly identical to her brother.

"Like I said, two can play at this game. I knew what you were planning right from the beginning." May said with the same mischievous smile on her face as she and Latias took off.

Brendan was left flabbergasted for a few moments, his brain still processing the events that transpired. Then in a fit of annoyance, he took off with Latios.

* * *

"You're late." May stated dryly as Brendan finally arrived in Mossdeep City. He intended to go to Mossdeep City in the fastest way possible, which he concluded is simply going on a straight line. But a few bird Pokemon and Drifloon, with that one Braviary being the biggest distraction of them all.

"Yeah, yeah. I lose." Brendan did not expect to lose the challenge in a rather anti-climactic manner. Still, a deal is a deal so he has no choice but to honor his end of the bargain.

"You know what this means, right?" May's Skitty grin grew larger as Brendan gulped in nervousness.

"You're my servant for the day. Off we go now." May laughed merrily as she led Brendan to the Mossdeep Space Center.

"How did you and Latias arrive here so fast?" Brendan asked as they entered the building.

"Simple. We just avoided the bird Pokemon that were coming towards us." Brendan felt dumb for not using his common sense to win the challenge. Seems like he dug his own grave with his antics.

The first thing they saw was a cardboard cutout of an astronaut with a hole on the head. May then went behind the cardboard cutout and asked, "How do I look?"

Brendan tried to stifle his laugh but failed miserably. He finds that May looks silly. May then pouted childishly and commanded him. "Well, why don't you try to be behind here then?"

Brendan then obeyed the command, not really having much of a choice. When he saw May behind the cutout, she was laughing hysterically. At least he had the grace to try to hold his laugh, unlike her. "Not funny", he grumpily said as he moved away.

The both of them then saw a gift shop and May's eyes sparkled like a child as she dragged Brendan nearer. She then took a Clefairy doll and looking like a Lillipup at that moment, asked Brendan, "Buy this for me."

"Yes, your highness." Brendan said sarcastically as he smiles at the sight of May looking like a child.

He moves around trying to look a souvenir for himself. His eyes landed on a pair of keychain depicting Solrock and Lunatone. The keychains seem to be a set pair intended for couples. "Want to buy those? I could have the other one." May's offer took Brendan by surprise as he tries to convince himself he wasn't thinking of giving the other one to May.

"W-what makes you think I want these?" Brendan asked incredulously.

"It's written all over your face." May replied bluntly. "Remember, you're the one paying for all of these."

After paying for the items, Brendan took the Solrock keychain while May took the Lunatone keychain and the Clefairy doll. Then they took their time to look around the Space Center. Well, it involves May asking Brendan to do ridiculous things which Brendan would complain loudly. As if it wasn't enough, May would tease Brendan, causing the later to blush as red as a Tamato Berry and the former delighting herself with his torment.

The pair soon bumped into Professor Cozmo. "Ah, good to see you again Brendan."

"Likewise Professor." Brendan then introduced the two people to each other. "Professor, this is May. She's Professor Birch's daughter."

The two shook hands, "I heard a great deal about your father. A great researcher, I must say."

May smiled politely. "Thank you for your kind words. I'm sure my father would be happy to hear them."

"So are you two on a date?" The question caught Brendan off guard and he blushed profusely.

"W-what? N-no. I-it's nothing like that." He tried to hide his embarrassment to no avail. "We're just neighbors, rivals and friends."

Professor Cozmo didn't press any further and just took Brendan's words at face value. "Alright then. The show starts in 5 minutes so feel free to take any spot you wish"

When the professor left, Brendan turned to face May, who had a hand on her face. Brendan senses he did something wrong because as soon as May removes her hand, she has an expression which is a mix of disbelief and disappointment. He just couldn't tell what he did wrong for May to have such an expression.

"Let's just watch the show." May said in an uncharacteristic exasperated tone and Brendan didn't argue with her this time, feeling rather guilty for what he has done.

The pair took a spot at the balcony, where a lot of people are standing. The silence between the two is unbearable so Brendan racks his brains for words to say to May, who has a pensive look on her face.

"I'm sorry for whatever I did earlier." May then turned her head in surprise at Brendan's words.

"What for?" She tilted her head confusingly as Brendan scratches the back of his head.

"Well, you looked angry earlier so I thought I did something dumb." May laughed as Brendan took offense at her reaction. Here he was apologizing and she has the gall to laugh at his apology.

"Don't get this wrong but I wasn't mad earlier." May stated, her usual merry demeanor returning. "I was just wondering why I have to put up with you."

_That's supposed to be my line_. Brendan thought as he finds May's inquiry quite ironic. But he was glad that May was back to her usual cheerful but teasing self. I guess I could live with your teasing, if it means seeing you smile.

Everyone then turned their heads to the Litleonids meteor shower, as the starry sky of Hoenn was littered with falling meteors, making the sky even more beautiful and brighter than usual.

"We never got to see these in Johto so I get why my dad wanted to take my mom here." Brendan states. "Today was fun. I really wanted you to come here with me." He added, oblivious to the fact how he said it.

May was the one left speechless this time. Touched by his words, she said shyly. "You know, you remind me of a star. You're bright yet dense." May added while her cheeks were turning pink, "I always like looking at stars high up in the sky."

"Is that so?" Brendan hums, not taking his eyes off the beautiful sky.

"Hey Brendan, can you hold my hand? It feels a little cold." May asks. "I still have a few hours before the deal's done."

"Fine." Brendan agrees. He noticed that May has quite soft hands so he didn't mind holding it for as long as May wants.

The two of them enjoyed the meteor show for it's worth. But they were glad they got it to enjoy with each other.


End file.
